1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of portable voting booths and, more particularly, voting booths that can be accessed by wheelchair-bound persons. Still more specifically, the voting booth folds into a configuration that resembles a suitcase, yet readily unpacks to an open configuration that is fully accessible by handicapped persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable voting booths are known in the art and have been used to equip precinct voting locations in elections. As used herein, the term "portable voting booth" means a voting booth that is light enough to be carried by hand and can be folded into a compact, stackable structure for transportation and storage. Excluded from this definition are bulkier and heavier non-folding cart-mounted booths that occupy more space and defy easy handling in transport. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,302 is used to exemplify a cart-mounted booth that is excluded from the present definition of a portable booth. FIG. 2 thereof depicts a wheelchair-bound person accessing the booth from a full frontal position, however, the booth cannot be folded for easy transport. The weight and bulk of the cart mounted CRT display system significantly exacerbates logistical problems in an election. The booth requires special attention and preparation prior to shipment from a central storage location. A relatively large amount of storage space is required to store hundreds or thousands of these booths between elections. A relatively large number of workers and a corresponding fleet of vehicles are required to disperse these booths from the central storage location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,240 discloses another non-folding booth, but it should be noted that a wheelchair-bound person can only access the ballot in an awkward position from the side of the wheelchair because a footrest precludes frontal access.
Truly portable voting booths offer numerous logistical advantages over heavier and bulkier booths, however, these advantages are often obtained as a result of design compromises that produce a less than fully functional booth. Specifically, handicapped persons have difficulty in accessing prior portable booths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,904 to Stephens discloses a non-electronic portable voting booth and lectern that folds into a suitcase-like configuration, however, the features of this booth deny full access to handicapped persons. The lectern legs are not wide enough to permit frontal access by a wheelchair-bound person. Additionally, a wheelchair-bound person has difficulty in seeing and writing on the writing surface, as the writing surface is not inclined and would not be presented to the face of the person. The lectern, though portable, is not integrated with an electronic balloting system. Problems relating to frontal blockage, privacy, and balloting surface access are increased, as can be observed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,365, where the portable fold-up design incorporates an electronic balloting system.
A true need exists for a portable electronic voting booth that permits handicapped persons frontal access to a private ballot casting surface area.